Broken Heart
by QyNo
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Jeno menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah kakak yang baik, ia telah lalai menjaga sang adik. Ia pun berusaha menebus kesalahnnya dengan menjadi ayah yang baik. [NCT Fanfic. NoMin. JenoxJaemin. Siblings! Family. GS! Hurt. Angst]


**_Cuma cerita singkat yang jelek._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap langit malam yang berhias bintang dengan pandangan kosong. Genggamannya pada besi pembatas balkon mengerat. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus tidak membuat dirinya pergi dari sana. Memejamkan mata, lelaki tersebut menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya diiringi liquid yang mengalir disudut mata.

"Maaf." bisiknya lirih pada angin yang berhembus.

.

...

.

Jeno tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya bermain bersama seekor kelinci putih. Anak berusia lima tahun itu mengenakan pakaian sederhana yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Dihiasi jepit dirambutnya, anak perempuan bernama Miyoung itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Jangan berlari Youngiee~" ucap Jeno kala melihat Miyoung yang berlari menghampirinya. Menubrukan diri seraya mendusal didada sang ayah.

"Ayo ke gereja, A _ppa_."

"Sudah berpamitan dengan _bunny_ nya?"

"Eung." Jawab Miyoung sembari menganggukkan kepala.

.

...

.

Tangan besar Jeno menggandeng tangan kecil Miyoung kearah toko bunga langganan mereka. Ini hari Minggu dan restoran tempat Jeno bekerja tidak buka dihari libur. Merekapun memiliki rutinitas meski dihari libur.

Setiap pulang dari ibadah, mereka akan membeli sebuah bunga ditoko _Jt's_ _flowers_. Sebuah toko bunga yang selama lima tahun kebelakang rutin mereka kunjungi. Pemilik dan pegawai toko pun sudah mereka kenal dengan baik.

"Miyoung lelah? Mau _A_ _ppa_ gendong?" tawar Jeno pada putrinya. Miyoung hanya menggeleng, anak perempuan itu memang lebih memilih berjalan dari gereja yang jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari toko bunga.

"Jika lelah langsung bilang pada _Ap_ _pa_ , _okey_ sayang?"

" _OKEEEEEY_." Balas Miyoung dengan semangat. Kakinya dihentakkan dan genggaman tangan pada ayahnya diayunkan. Senyum selalu mengembang dari bibir anak bermarga Lee itu.

"Pagi, oh! Taeyong _unnieeeeeee_ ~" Miyoung berlari menghampiri seorang yang ia panggil Taeyong _unnie_ setelah melepaskan genggamannya pada sang ayah. Memeluk wanita itu dan mendusal dengan manja. Taeyong terkekeh sembari mengelus surai hitam Miyoung.

"Bunga lily putih?" tanya Taeyong pada Miyoung yang kini menatapnya. Miyoung menggeleng dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat Taeyong meringis karna mengingatkan akan seseorang.

" _Appa_ bilang hari ini ang any, eum apa tadi _A_ _ppa_?"

"Anyelir, sayang."

"Ah, iya! Anyelir pinkeu nya dua, _unnie_. Hehehe." Taeyong mengusak gemas rambut Miyoung dan berdiri menatap Jeno.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Anyelir ada dibagian belakaㅡ" perkataan Taeyong terpotong oleh suara bel yang terpasang di pintu tokonya. Menampakkan sesosok wanita yang membuat ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh dan menatap wanita tersebut dengan berbagai ekspresi.

...

Yoona menatap sendu lelaki dihadapannya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap manik hitam kelam Jeno meski lelaki itu memalingkan muka. Hening, sampai Miyoung menepuk punggung tangan Jeno.

"Apa kita tidak jadi mengunjungi _Umma_ , A _ppa_?" tanyanya. Membuat Yoona mengalihkan atensi.

"A.. _Appa_?" Miyoung yang mendengar wanita dihadapan ayahnya berbicara, menatap wanita itu dengan polosnya.

" _Appaㅡ_ "

"Jika nyonya tidak ada kepentingan, sebaiknya saya pergi dari sini." Yoona menggeleng, tangannya menahan tangan Jeno yang sudah berdiri. Wanita itu tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Susah payah ia memohon pada Jeno untuk meminta waktunya untuk duduk dihadapannya seperti ini, ia takkan melepas Jeno begitu saja.

Jeno kembali duduk setelah melepas tangan wanita yang menahannya. Melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan dan memangku sang putri yang masih dengan bunga anyelir merah muda dipelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Tak apa kan?" Miyoung mengangguk, tersenyum kala melihat sang ayah yang juga tersenyum.

Yoona menatap interaksi didepannya dalam diam. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat bugar diusianya itu tidak bisa lagi menahan genangan air yang memaksa tumpah dari matanya.

"Jeno." Suara seraknya memanggil nama yang lama ia tak ucapkan. Jeno menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan datar, berbeda dengan Miyoung yang kini mengambil tissue dan memberikannya pada wanita yang tidak ia kenali.

"Em, _Ahjumma_ jangan menangis. Jeno _Appa_ kan tidak jahat."

.

...

.

Jeno menatap datar cermin dihadapannya. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun, ia rasa keadaan mereka kini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meski Jeno yakin hari dimana semua orang tahu kebenarannya akan datang, itu semua tidak akan mengembalikan kehadiran adik kesayangannya kesisinya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan ia sudah bersiap. Meminta izin untuk cuti dari pekerjaannya, Jeno siap membeberkan segala kebenaran tentang Jeno, Miyoung juga sang adik.

" _Appa_ , kenapa tidak bekerja? Apa resto tutup hari ini?" tanya Miyoung yang kini berada digendongan sang ayah. Jeno tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang anak.

" _Appa_ mengambil cuti hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus _Appa_ urus." penjelasan dari Jeno membuat Miyoung menganggukkan kepala.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, Jeno dengan setia mendengarkan celotehan Miyoung juga menjawab pertanyaan yang sesekali terlontar dari sang putri.

Tanpa terasa perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktupun berakhir. Dihadapan mereka kini terdapat sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas berhias tanaman bunga bermekaran, membuat Miyoung teringat akan sosok sang ibu yang selalu diceritakan ayah begitu menyukai bunga.

"Ini rumah siapa?" pertanyaan yang sontak terlontar dari Miyoung.

"Rumah kenalan _Appa_. Saat appa berbicara nanti, Miyoung tunggu dikamar yang sudah disiapkan, ya?" Tangan kecil Miyoung lantas meremas erat kaos lusuh yang Jeno kenakan.

" _Appa_ tidak akan meninggalkan Miyoung, kan?" Jeno tertohok mendengar perkataan sang putri.

Mengikuti perkembangan Miyoung saat jantungnya mulai berdetak sampai pada saat inipun Jeno tidak ada sedikitpun pikiran untuk meninggalkan malaikat kecilnya.

Berusaha mencukupi gizinya dari sebelum lahir sampai tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan yang cantik pun Jeno tidak akan pernah melepas putri kesayangannya lepas dari genggaman, itu janjinya.

Seberat apapun hidup yang ia jalani, Jeno berjanji tidak akan mengeluh sedikitpun dikarnakan semuanya hanya untuk Miyoung. Karna Miyoung selalu disisinya adalah kekuatan tersendiri untuk Jeno.

"Mengapa berbicara seperti itu? _Appa_ sangat menyayangi Miyoungie jadi tidak mungkin _Appa_ meninggalkan Miyoungie begitu saja." Miyoung tersenyum lebar mendapati jawaban yang diinginkan. Mengecup bibir tebal sang ayah, Miyoung lantas berkata, "Miyoungie juga sangat saaaaaaaaaayang pada _Appa_ hehehehe."

...

Jeno menaruh beberapa berkas diatas meja dengan sedikit bantingan. Kepalannya dipalingkan menatap sekitar tanpa suara.

Hanya ada tiga orang disana, Miyoung dibiarkan bermain disalah satu kamar. Dua orang diantaranya sudah berumur jika dilihat dari kerut wajah yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Apa itu, Nono?" sebuah suara yang mengalun lembut memecah keheningan. Jeno yang mendengar nama yang disebut tadi merasa muak.

"Kalian orang terpandang. Sangat tidak masuk akan jika kalian tidak bisa membaca." Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas mendapat jawaban yang tidak diinginkan.

"Bukankah lebih baik Nono yang bercerita? Bukan begitu, _Appa_?" tanya Yoona yang kini beralih menatap lelaki disisinya.

Sebelum lelaki yang dipanggil ' _Appa_ ' itu menjawab, Jeno berdecak. Senyum merendahkan tersemat dibibir tebal lelaki itu.

"'Ceritaku'? Saya bahkan sanksi kalian akan mendengar 'ceritaku'"

" _Umma_ dan _Appa_ akan mendengarkannya dengan baik, sayang." senyum ceria yang sedari tadi Yoona tampilkan tidak lagi bertahan kala mendengar lelaki dihadapannya berucap, menusuk relung hatinya.

"Mendengarkan, ya? Kenapa tidak dari lima tahun yang lalu mendengarkan 'cerita' kami? Kenapa harus ada proses pengusiran? Ah, saya lupa! Nama baik lebih penting." Jeno memang mengatakannya seperti sebuah gurauan. Hanya saja, perkataannya membuat kedua orang dihadapannya semakin mematung.

"Baiklah. Jika kalian tidak mau atau tidak bisa membacanya." Jeno meraih berkas yang tadi ia lemparkan.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Saya pamit." Jeno beranjak, bersiap menemui Miyoung yang mungkin menunggunya.

"Tidak, No."

"LEE JENO!" Tapi suara keras yang memanggil menghentikan langkahnya.

"APALAGI?" Kini emosi yang sedari tadi Jeno tahan meluap dengan sendirinya.

Mata yang tadi ia hindari kini ia tatap dengan berani. Tangan disampingnya terkepal membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"KALIAN INGIN TAHU BAHWA JAEMIN DIPERKOSA? INGIN TAHU BAHWA JAEMIN BERUSAHA MELAWAN STRES DAN TRAUMANYA MESKI PADA AKHIRNYA MENYERAH? ATAU KALIAN INGIN TAHU BETAPA SAKITNYA KAMI SAAT KALIAN PANDANG HINA?

APA YANG INGIN KALIAN TAHU? TENTANG IA YANG MASIH MENYAYANGI KALIAN MESKI KALIAN MEMBUANGNYA?

TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BERUBAH JIKA AKU MENCERITAKANNYA! Jaemin tidak akan kembali." Jeno menangis. Diakhir kalimat, nadanya begitu lirih penuh akan sarat kepedihan.

Tangisnya pecah mengingat begitu beratnya cobaan hidup yang menimpa seorang Lee Jaemin, sang adik yang selalu ia jaga.

"Jeno, maafkan umma dan appa. Kami bersalah." mohon Yoona, wanita paruh baya itu terlihat kacau dengan mata yang sembab.

"Jaemin benar, kalian tidak salah. Ini mungkin karma untukku karna tidak bisa menjaga Jaemin dengan baik. Mungkin Jaemin memberiku kesempatan untuk menjaga Miyoung tanpa lalai agar kejadian yang ia alami tidak terulang lagi.

Aku sudah menerimanya. Jadi kumohon kalian juga menerima bahwa semuanya tak lagi sama."

Dengan langkah gontai, Jeno menghampiri pintu kamar dimana Miyoung berada. Tangannya mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir dipipi sembari mengatur napas.

"Miyoungieeee~ Ayo pulaaang." ajaknya. Miyoung yang sedang mewarnai menoleh dan menghampiri sang ayah.

Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi sebuah kalimat di kamar yang menjadi tempat Miyoung main sesaat.

 _'Kami sudah bahagia, tak perlu mengusik lagi kehidupan yang telah kami bangun.'_

 ** _끝_**

 ** _02.00_**

 ** _Mon. Apr. 16. 18_**

 ** _Bgr_**

gatau ngetik apaaaaaaaa

tapi disini Jaemin jadi dedek nya Jeno hehehe

meski kagak ada bagian Jaemin nya sih hehehe

auah

baper sendiri gw baca ceritanya huhuhu

HIDUP #NOMIN SHIPPERS


End file.
